Feathered truth
by Carebear90
Summary: Ino is not who she think she is.... It has been to long since she has been one and time is running out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino and all the other konoha ninja's that were in her class are 17 years old. It's summer time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Ino's room)

The world outside was dark and dreary, gray clouds claimed the sky and threatened the villagers with thunder and lightning. Inside, Ino's world felt the same. Lying down on her bed, Ino stared placidly at the ceiling, mesmerized by the shadows that danced around her room. Her flowing long locks of whitened blonde framed her petite body, her eyes dull, fading from their once brilliant blue into sullen grey. Her sun kissed body was now ashen white, unresponsive and cold.

Ino felt different, as if she has been living a lie. Living a life that was meant for another person and not her. Something inside her wanted out, and it may be only time before it gets it's wish.

The caged force inside her shook, becoming impatient and began to let it's presence known to the unprepared Ino.

"Ino, it's time" A wispy voice wrung through Ino's mind.

In a swift and unexpected movement, Ino bolted up in bed, hugging her chest as she tossed in pure agony. Her gasps became quicker as the pain intensified, sweat clung to her body like a second skin. As quickly as it came, it left.

Ino looked down at her hands as they were covered in blue fire, and yet, it did not burn or cause pain.

Ino just sat there, looking at her hands in shock and curiosity, "What's happening to me?".

The fire encased her hands and did not burn anything that she touched, almost as if she can control it. Ino stared more intently; she pictured the fire turning into a weapon, deciding on a scythe she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Ino felt the fire mold in her hands, opening her eyes; Ino stared in amazement as the magnificent weapon appeared. The staff was pure black; along the staff in silver was some type of ancient language. Ino has never seen the markings in her life and yet, it seemed almost familiar. The long silver blade cast off a fiery blue glow, emitting immense power.

A familiar pain erupted.

The scythe evaporated to the cause of another unrelenting tremor that coursed through Ino's body, having Ino fall to the hard wooden floor. This time however the pain was not in her chest but in her head.

"Ahhhh!!", Ino clutched her head in agony, images coursed through her mind so fast that she couldn't see them clearly to understand them.

"Remember... who you are…"

" Ino!!", Ino's door swung violently open as her mother and father appeared, falling to her side to see what had happened to their darling daughter.

"Ino baby, what's wrong!?" Ino's father picked up Ino, rocking her in her lap as her mother scanned her body for any harm.

"I'm sorry mom and dad, I tripped and stubbed my toe on my bureau", rubbing the back of her head in a state of embarrassment, plastering a goofy smile on her face.

Ino's parents exchanged worried glances, but ended up falling for her lie. They gave one last look at Ino before they exited her room, closing her door behind them.

Ino raced up from her position on the floor, locking the door with a click.

"I can't tell anyone about this, not until I know more about these powers and images", nodding slightly as if agreeing with herself.

Something in her mind told her something was here, waiting for her and it wasn't friendly and she had no time to figure anything out. Time was up as her hands began to tremble…

"It's time to remember, time to be one again"

"_Who are you!?" _

"I am you, the real you"

Within seconds, something inside Ino snapped, the unknown force inside her is desperate to come out; there is an urgency and needs to be prepared. Ino's eyes glazed over, turning towards the window, something was calling her.

"He's here, it's time to fight… and become one"

The storm grew darker but Ino paid no mind as she opened her window mechanically and jumped out into the dark, cold night. Her attire consisted of an aqua t-shirt, black boy shorts, black ninja sandals and black lower arm and upper leg wrappings, none of which protected her body from the outside elements.

(Sakura's pov)

Sakura wrapped her arms around her body, the air was frigid and the wind gave no mercy. It looked like the sky was going to swallow Konoha in its wrath. Thinking of ways to distract herself from the storm, she thought of comforting thoughts….like Sasuke kun. Blushing madly at the prospect of Sasuke being her boyfriend, slowly her mind darkened with anger as she saw Ino coming towards her.

'I won't let pig face get Sasuke kun!' Sakura pumped her fist into the air, thinking that victory will be hers. I planned on calling her a name but something seemed off.

I stopped short, my breathed hitched in my throat as I looked into Ino's eyes, they looked dead and confused. Ino looked…incomplete, and it scared me.

I kept walking, figuring she would stop and bicker with me. Our distance apart was shortened until we were less than five feet away. Her walking showed no signs of slowing down.

I stopped and turned around as she was already leaving me behind.

I in took a large gulp of air…

'INO!!', I screamed so loud, I thought that I had woken up all of Konoha. I waited for her to say something, waiting for some rude comment or a yell of her own.

Ino stopped dead in her tracks, she turned around and just stared at me blankly, showing no signs of recognition.

'Sakura!' I heard my named screamed and saw Naruto, racing towards me followed by Sasuke, Neiji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Gaara, Shino, Lee and Kiba.

"Wh...What are you guys all doing here!?", my scream didn't make them all come, right?

"We were all at the Ichiraku when we heard your scream" A large and heavy sweatdrop formed as I came to the conclusion that maybe I screamed a bit to loud.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked stoically, looking around, scanning the area, his eyes rested upon Ino whose head was bowed, covering her eyes.

"It's Ino!" pointing her figure at Ino, forgetting politeness.

The group besides Sasuke and Gaara sighed in unison, "We ran all the way here just because you got into another petty fight with Ino" exclaimed an annoyed Naruto.

I turned and walked closer towards Ino, standing in between Ino and the gang.

"No!! You don't understand, there's something wrong with her!! This one statement got a response from the unresponsive.

"There is nothing wrong with me, I've never felt better and It's about time I turned back into my old self". Sakura and the group stared at Ino, the voice that spoke sounded different then ino's normal voice, it spoke with elegance, superiority and a sense of age old wise.

Shikamaru took a hesitant step towards the still head bowed Ino.

"Ino" Lifting her head, everyone understood what Sakura was talking about. Her eyes were lifeless, her skin was ashen and her lips were set into a thin line.

"Shikamaru" He stopped.

"I need all of you guys to go home and…" Ino was cut off by another tremor that ran through her body. Falling to one knee, blood was coughed up in large amounts.

"Ino!!" I ran towards her in fright only to be stopped by her hand.

"I just found out today that I have strange powers and that something bad is going to happen..." I watched as she began panting slightly as more blood tricked down her chin.

"Something is here and it's waiting for me. I have to stop it and…you guys can't be there. I want you all to go home and forget this ever happened" Her voice became harsh near the end. Her eyes looked towards the woods and began walking away.

"Ino!!" I screamed for her but she was already gone.

(Ino's pov)

My insides were turning painfully, even though I just realized hours ago that I have some sort of power, something inside me told me that It's to late to do anything but listen to what this person inside of me was telling me to do.

"_**The more we wait to become one, the more pain you will endure"**_

I nodded to myself, I looked at my fellow ninja's in front of me and felt a pull towards the woods. I ran into the woods, trees became a blur as I ran faster than ninja or human for that matter.

"Ino!!" I heard Sakura call me but I dismissed it.

I came into a large field, surrounded by trees of immense size. I looked around and see no one.

"He's here…our friends are quite stubborn"

Ten minutes have passed as I stand in the middle of the clearing, watching, waiting, and listening to all movements.

I hear shouts and to my anger, forehead girl and all the other brainless ninja's have followed me. They stand on the outlines of the field, staring at me. My ears pick up another group heading towards the field.

"You've got to be kidding me…" The Akatsuki are on the other side of the clearing.

(AN: The clearing is about 2 and a half football fields long, Ino is smack dab in the middle).

"What are you doing here?" my voice like acid, fury was over taking my senses.

"We felt something powerful here and came to see what it was…apparently we were mistaken" Itachi voiced as he looked me over.

" Become one, be ready"

A tornado struck in front of Ino, high winds swayed the trees like a rag doll. Immense power was at the core of the tornado. Lightning cackled, striking the volcano with a bright bang. Everyone covered their eyes.

Ino opened her eyes to find the volcano gone, in its place was a boy around her age. He had dark emerald tresses, his eyes were crow like black. He wore a black form fitting t-shirt with dark grey bandages that wrapped around his whole body, from the neck down. His bottoms were baggy black pants with pockets along the side. He wore classic black ninja sandals. His ears were covered in piercings, a collar like object was placed around his neck.

What caught Ino's eye was the smirk on his face.

"Long time no see, Freya". A jolt was sent through me at the mention of that name. Confusion and anger at the fact that I couldn't remember dance across my face. His smirk didn't help either.

"You don't remember do you? You look a bit different, I haven't seen you since our last fight. I remember the moment when I took the sword and shoved it through your body, it was so wonderful, the feeling of your hot blood pouring onto mine. The way your face twisted into agony and hate….remember your death Freya? I still dream about it…and yet here you are….alive…shall I end your life again?" He laughed softly, staring at me with narrowed eyes filled with bloodlust and greed.

A shout from the sidelines brought me out of my thoughts, forgetting that two different gangs were on the sidelines.

"Leave Ino alone!" Naruto ran towards the man, kunai in hand. Naruto aimed and threw, hitting air as the man in front of me disappeared.

The man reappeared behind Naruto, grabbing him and throwing him backwards into Sasuke. They both fell to the ground, bleeding and swearing profusely.

"Her name is Freya, right?" He turned towards me as he said this.

"Come out and play with me Freya, I'm beginning to become bored…Come out!" His voice became louder with each interval.

" It's time, close your eyes and clear your mind…it is time to become whole"

I stood there, the akatsuki just watched, observing the scene. My eyes closed, I felt all eyes on me.

I felt a wave of warmth spread over me, my mind was at ease. My body was encased in blue fire. I felt power run through my body. I felt my feet leave the ground, slowly I lifted up into the sky, wings erupted from my back.

The fire around my body changed my appearance. Fire encased my feet and worked it's way up, changing me as it went.

My hair color became lighter, almost white as it spun around into a low ponytail (AN: Think of Kikyo's or lady Kaede from Inuyasha except the ribbon in Ino/Freya's hair is black). My outfit changed into that of a short kimono that stopped at mid thigh. It was black with an aqua obi that matched my eyes. Silver and blue butterflies decorated the trims of the kimono. I had no shoes on, as my feet were covered in black ribbon (think of vampire princess Miyu). A black lace like choker is wrapped around my neck.

My transformation stopped when my feet touched the ground, smiling I slowly opened up my eyes. My eyes were still aqua but were sprinkled with specks of silver.

"ahhh…you've finally come out Freya, took you long enough" He began walking towards me as I to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hit me with your best shot

Inos' (Freya's) POV:

My fingers twitched in anger. "Zeru you bastard!!" spitting his name as if it were poison. We were fifty feet apart until I rushed in to close the distance. My eyes narrowed as he disappeared. Quickly, I back flipped to avoid a kick to the back. In mid air I grabbed his leg and flipped him. Landing I raised my hands above me and summoned my scythe. It glowed with rage as if it understood my feelings.

Charging I swung at his head, feeling the urge to see his blood splatter the ground overcame me in mere seconds.

Looking at me with that damn smirk on his face, "My my my Freya… does someone have ill feelings towards me?" I growled. No words need spoken to answer what was already known.

"Zeru, I can't wait until I lop your head off. My scythe and I have been waiting eagerly for this moment so shut up and die already you piece of shit!" I heard gasps around me. I looked around and noticed humans around.

"Humans leave this area; it isn't any of your damn business so just leave". I looked at them waiting for them to leave; annoyingly enough not one person left after my threat.

Choji stepped forward, "INO!! We are not leaving you with this guy or the akatsuki! You are our friend!!". My head hung low as my bangs covered my face from everyone' s view.

"Choji.." Even though my head was looking at the ground I felt his eyes on me. I snapped my head up and felt my eyes glowing dangerously. "Ino was never my name and it will never will be again. You and everyone else need to get it through your heads that things will never be the same again" I said while turning my head to Zeru. "He is a monster…and so am I", I growl.

I lift up my hand to my right while standing parallel to Zeru. A blue spark erupts and shields my old friends from moving anywhere to where Zeru and I are. They are safer behind my pale blue force field.

I close my eyes as I disappear in a flurry of feathers only to appear in front of Zeru.

Our weapons clashed, "Die" I gritted out. The only thing I thought of was why did he have to come back into my life. I have the worst luck.

He smugly looked into my face, "After you". I replied with spitting in his face. Not really lady like but I didn't give a damn. His face turned red and he suddenly started to use more of his power. I also tapped more into my power. Weapons still entangled we began to emit large amounts of energy. The heat from our struggling became greater and flames encased us.

I smirked as I pushed him back and swung at his undefended neck. I was shocked when the spikes on his choker around his neck suddenly flattened; becoming a thick metal protector that stopped me from slicing his throat open.

"What an annoying piece of shit", I grumbled. I wasn't just talking about the necklace either. I charged again, staying on the offensive. I watched as he made some strange incantation. I rushed to him in order to stop whatever he was saying but it was to late. Less than five feet away I froze and looked into his eyes trying to decipher what he had done.

Eyes widening I gasped inwardly and prepared myself, 'This is going to hurt,' I thought. In seconds chains came up from the ground and tightened around my body. The chains dug into my skin. I hissed in pain but more so in aggravation. I had just been awakened so I need time to become stronger and regain more of my strength.

I was awakened from my thoughts by grunts of pain. I realized that they were mine.

'I need to find a way to end this fast,' I thought. 'I can't keep this up. My strength is draining to soon'. The chains began to dig in deeper but I ignored it to my best ability.

I wanted to keep my calm façade up in order to get my friends to realize I'm okay. Though their banging and screaming against my shield told me they thought otherwise.

Wings fluttered from my back and scorching hot fire erupted from my body. Panting, the chains began to melt away as I cranked up the heat.

Looking at my body all I saw was blood. 'Fuck...this is getting troublesome', I needed to end this now. Using what was left of my energy my eyes began to glow. Flames flickered from my body until it exploded into one huge blaze. I called forth my scythe again and powered all my energy into it. I ran at him and less than fifteen feet away I jumped into the air and brought my weapon down. When my weapon hit his we exploded in a huge ball of light.

I was thrown backwards; my head hitting the ground in a loud thud. I weakly sat up and looked at Zeru. He was thrown into a tree; a large gash graced his arm. Smiling; I at least managed to do some damage in my weak state.

He looked at me as I began to stand. We looked at each other; waiting for the other to speak or attack. He grimaced, "Not to bad for just awakening but I'm afraid I must cut this short. Next time I see you, don't expect to live". And just like that he disappeared with a twirl of wind.

I looked at where he once stood thinking, 'What a prick'. I looked at the blood on my weapon and flicked off the blood before dematerializing it until it is needed again.

Even though I am finally myself again, I need to train in order for the next battle. 'I almost didn't survive this one', looking down at my wounds that Zeru graciously gave me.

I ran my hands threw my hair only to feel a warm wet liquid. 'Damn, I must have hit the ground harder than I thought. I stomped my foot hard on the ground in irritation. To be honest I was pissed; I wanted nothing more but to destroy him. The hate I have for him is a hundred times greater than what Sasuke feels for Itachi.

I heard movements and snapped my head to the left. There the Akatsuki still stood. I smirked and called out my scythe in case they wanted to play. I was in a weak state but if I had to I would fight them all on.

Narrowing my eyes, "What business do you still have here?". They exchanged looks and Pein stepped forward.

He stared at me with cold eyes that had no effect on me. He would not stand a chance against me when all my power returns nor would any of his followers. He kept staring until he finally decided to voice his question.

"Who are you?" I gazed at him lackadaisically. A smirk slowly appears on my face as I take a few steps towards him.

I stare at him like a predator that has cornered its prey. "I can be your end if you interfere in my life in any way…. Though to answer everyone's question I am Freya, an ancient warrior. I am not at my strongest stage right now since I been suppressed so long inside my fake body." I look at my friend's faces that have heard my revelation.

Raising my right hand the shield comes down and they stare there in shock. My long silvery blonde hair cascades down my shoulder as I look at them. My thigh high kimono is shredded in certain areas with bloodstains all over my body. My aqua eyes glow slightly with silver speckles, imploring them to speak and not just stare.

I stare at them starting to feel faint. Naruto stares at me, "In...Ino" I glare slightly, "I mean Freya. Even though your name and your appearance is different you are still our friend and we care for you". He stares at my wounds and steps closer. "Your hurt really bad, let me help you" he spoke softly.

My eyes widen in panic, " Naruto stay away!!! I can no longer be your friend. I am a monster!! People who surround me always get hurt and…and die." My voice quiets down, " I have such a heavy burden and I must carry it alone…forever alone...," Past memories flutter by. Old faces that have withered away from time and…and because they knew me.

I gasp slightly as I cough up blood, 'Damn, used to much power too soon'. I begin to wobble. I turned around and glare at the Akatsuki.

Spitting out blood I growl out "You so much as move towards them and I will promise you eternal Hell". They looked in deep thought. The Akatsuki nodded to each other. They were up to something but I didn't know or care what. They left in one swift notion.

Turning back to my friends, most of them shared a worried expression. A couple looked stoic on the outside but I new that deeper they were worried, curious, nervous and slightly…fearful? Oh well, I didn't care much.

My stomach clenches painfully only for me to have to throw up more blood. My wobbling becomes more apparent and my vision becomes hazy. Naruto is the only one I can see and I turn around and slowly begin to walk away. I realize that I'm not going to get far and curse to myself.

"I'm a monster," I whisper to myself. That was what I began to feel when he died, a memory thousands of years old. "Just a mons.." I gasped as I was cut off from two arms that have encircled my waist. I turn my head and see Naruto's face buried in my shoulder. Only his eyes were visible and they were narrowed.

He spoke softly but with such a force that I was left speechless, "Never ever, call yourself a monster!" I stare ahead of me, "Naruto, believe what you want to believe but when the time comes and you are proven wrong then accept what I say. I am what I am" . I feel myself begin to drift even more into darkness. His last words before I blacked out almost made me want to believe, almost.

"If you're a monster then I don't deserve to live. Your Freya, an angel whose been sent to Earth to protect….You have a beautiful soul…unlike mine" I was confused at his last two words but before I could respond light faded to darkness.

AN: In the previous chapter I noticed that I used Volcano when Zeru appeared..it's supposed to be tornado, lol…sorry about that folks…I kinda rushed this since I forgot about this story. I thought I might as well put up another chapter. Hope this was okay..I got tired and forgot what I was originally going to write….oh well, at least it is better than nothing. : )


End file.
